


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Noncanonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine turned Matt into a vampire and they're determined to destroy Elena and Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

There were times before this when Elena thought her heart was shattered and she couldn’t break any further: after her parents died, and after she broke up with Stefan. But now she knows that this is how a heart truly breaks, watching someone she loves transform into a monster. Matt tears apart the world they shared with Katherine by his side, grinning approvingly.

The demon wears Matt’s face. He dresses a little sharper, a little darker, and sometimes verges on a cliché in leather and black eyeliner. His mouth is still the same but his smile has changed. He’s turned into a sadistic mockery of the boy he was. Elena spends hours flipping through old photographs, leaving fingerprints all over their remembered love.

The first person Matt kills is his mother. The second is Tyler Lockwood. He leaves Tyler’s heart at Caroline’s doorstep, staining the sidewalk red with his best friend’s blood. After that, Caroline disappears. Elena isn’t surprised that Stefan goes with her. She’s just surprised that he never says goodbye. The Salvatore boarding house seems lonely without them even though Jeremy and Jenna moved in when Elena did as part of the deal she struck with Damon.

Some days, Damon doesn’t even let Elena leave the house. “You aren’t safe out there,” he says, as if she doesn’t know. “There’s nothing Katherine and Matt would like more than to destroy you.” Elena wants to snap at him, to tell him to stop treating her like an idiot. Instead she takes her coat off and doesn’t resist when he pulls her into a too-tight hug.

Bonnie’s body is found, burnt, propped up against an old church. Written in blood on the white clapboard walls is a message: WITCHES BURN. Elena doesn’t go to the funeral. She doesn’t get out of bed for four days. Damon brings her elaborate meals but she can’t eat. The pills she stole from Jeremy work better on an empty stomach, anyway.

One morning, she wakes up, kisses Damon, and rolls out of bed. She showers, which Jenna tells her is a good sign. “You’re making progress,” Damon says. He looks happier and less tired than he has in months.

When Elena sneaks out that night, she leaves a note on their bedside table alongside the daguerreotype of Katherine that Stefan left behind. _I’m sorry_ , is all it says.

Matt and Katherine find her at the elementary school playground. It’s the place where Matt and Elena first kissed when they were six. It’s the place where Matt proposed to her when they were seven with a cherry red candy ring.

“Will it be quick?” Elena asks. She and Katherine are both on the swings, moving back and forth in a parallel rhythm. Matt’s hands are familiar on Elena’s back as he pushes her higher and higher, closer to the weeping stars.

“No, Elena. It will be forever.”

And in spite of Katherine’s laughter and the stench of death that blends on the breeze with Matt’s familiar cologne, Elena smiles. Forever is what they’ve always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For a TVD Comment Ficathon. The prompt was Elena/Matt/Katherine, _This is how a heart breaks_.


End file.
